callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Global Warfare
Call of Duty: Global Warfare follows the soldiers fighting for their countries in World War II. Story Basic Training Pvt. Ben Reding and other marines train at South Carolina in 1941. There Reding meets Private Joe Miller. Reding then practices shooting and aiming his rifle and throwing grenades. Reding then must run an obstacle course. The view then changes to Guadacanal, where the squad is being attacked by the Imperial Japanese Army. Reding clears Japanese bunkers and destroys AA guns. Reding and his squad then advances in the tunnels clears them of any Japanese soldiers. Reding and the squad then come to a small village. The squad advances while Miller eliminates enemies with a machine gun. Reding then destroys an AA gun, completing the squad's objective. The squad is relieved that the battle is over. Not One Step Back Pvt. Ivan Parkovich awakens in Stalingrad after a massacre orchestrated by German General Heinrich Amsel occured in Red Square. German soldiers notice him and try to execute him. However, Soviet soldiers including Alexei Ivanovich Voronin. Parkovich joins Voronin's squad and aids them in the recapturing of Red Square. Parkovich then ventures in the sewers of Stalingrad in order to get to Pavlov and his squad. Successfully getting there, Parkovich aids the Soviets in their recapture of Pavlov's House. The Raiders Pvt. Ben Reding is sent along with Sgt. Sullivan, Cpl. Roebuck, and Joe Miller to rescue marines at Makin Atoll. Reding and his comrades rescue C. Miller an then are sent to secure a village. After securing the village the squad heads to the second squad's posistion. After meeting up with the second squad they go to the extraction point. Along the way Reding and the marines face Japanese defenders. Reding is nearly killed in a banzai attack but is saved by Joe Miller. The squads soon make their way to the boats and escape Makin Atoll. Desert Heat Pvt. Ian Patrick and his squadmates are fighting for the British in North Africa. He and his squadmates, including John Davis, are delaying the German offensive while the brigade pulls out of Toujane. Patrick follows Davis and the squad and he fights some Germans. The squad hijacks a car and Germans soldiers follow them. Patrick kills Germans but the car runs into mines and explodes. Patrick is knocked out and does not follow his squadmates. Patrick then wakes up and tries to fight back against the Germans. He is overrun and is forced to retreat. He goes into a house and shoots the Germans. Patrick's luck runs out and the Germans capture him in the house. Toujane Rescue Immediantly after his capture, Pvt. Ian Patrick was being driven out of Toujane by the Germans. However, the British attack Toujane again, and in the chaos Patrick escapes from the Germans. Patrick is unarmed, so he stealthily kills a lone German who is performing reconnaisince. Now armed with an MP40, Patrick is ready for action. Germans come to kill Patrick but Patrick kills some Germans and escape. Patrick then kills more Germans before finding John Davis's squad. Patrick and the squad then secure anti-aircraft guns in the village. After assaulting more German posistions the British have finally cleared Toujane. Little Saturn Pvt. Ivan Parkovich and his squad, along with tanks under the command of Nikolai Badanov, assault a German airfield in Stalingrad as part of Operation Little Saturn. Parkovich kills many Germans before Stukas come. The tanks shoot some down while Parkovich attacks them with an AA gun. Parkovich and the soldiers then enter a large hangar with many Germans. He plants explosives on the planes and destroys them. Parkovich then exits the hanger and kills a German and takes his Panzerschrek. Parkovich then uses the Panzerschrek to destroy incoming German tanks. Following this he and the tanks clear out German soldiers in another hangar. The Germans are finally expelled from the airfield and the Soviets celebrate a victory. Rough Landing Pvt. Ben Reding and the marines land on Betio in 1943. While bombs explode all around them, the squad exits the boat and makes it on the beach. The squad enters a trench and eliminates any Japanese resistance. After leaving the trenches machine guns pin the marines down. Reding calls in an airstrike on the Japanese posistions. The airstrike destroys the Japanese machine gun nests. Reding and the squad then attack huts filled with Japanese. Reding and the squad then destroy Japanese AA guns. Reding and the squad make to a building and kill the Japanese inside. The squad then gets to the top where Reding and Joe Miller use bazookas to destroy incoming tanks. The Ship While the war rages in Sicily, Sgt. Daniel Hunter and the SAS are sent on an important mission. A ship with supplies is headed for Sicily, so the SAS are sent in to destroy it. Hunter and the squad sneak on board the ship and kill some Germans and change into their uniforms. The squad then goes and places explosives on ammunitions in the boat. The SAS squad is comprimised, however, and are forced to fight the German crew. Escaping from the ammunition crates and the bottom of the boat, Hunter and the squad make their way back to a small boat with which they can escape. The squad escapes but pursuing Germans cause them to crash into a small island. The Germans then capture them.